Sweet Harmony
by CreepyCookie
Summary: Harmony has been around awhile. But how long? And for how much longer? Can her and her friends finally rest peacefully before their only chance fades away? EdxOC Warning: LOTS OF DRAMA! cause im a very dramatic person c:
1. Prologue

Sweet Harmony

FullMetal Alchemist

Prologue

The year was 1201, barely before civilization started. A small island was in mass terror. For the legend was beginning to unfold.

There where many legends, myths, and stories told about Oya. But there was one that if even mentioned would make people cower in fear. It went like this: A long time ago the land of Ganye (gone-yay) was transforming. But not in a good way, the people of Ganye were fueled and succeeding on hatred. No one knew exactly why the people were so angry with each other, but the rage was so great that a war started to form, everybody vs. everybody. They were attacking each other with just about everything that could be harmful: poison, knifes, guns, even alchemy, everything was a murder weapon. It lasted day and night. No one slept or hardly ate, for the fear of being killed was the only thing that was on their minds. For 4 months it went on, never stopping, until the Goddess Oya stepped forth. Angered by the transformation that was bestowed, she placed a curse on the land. She promised that she would return some day and she will bring along terrible changes. After that day all the hate was gone. People believed Oya showed them the right direction. To show their gratitude they renamed Ganye to Oya. That was 76 years ago and still people are terrified.

The year 1201 is very important to Oyan people, not that there is any left. They died out 17 years later. Masahiko Naoko made a brilliant discovery in 1201. He knew of the legend like everyone else, but with a child on the way he had no intention of sacrificing his son or daughter to the cruel myth that frightened his people. He studied for several years and made some sort of chrysalis to deal with the changes that were to occur god knows when. The chrysalis was designed to work with the body and adapt to changes. Basically it's a hyper-evolved form of a cancer cell. The chrysalis will grow and adapt when the host encounters negative emotions or damage.

When it was first completed first implanted the chrysalis in 2 orphaned children. 1 boy and 1 girl. He took them in and monitored their progress. All too soon the awaited child was born on December 24, 1201. Upon birth the mother of the newborn girl died. After that moment, was hesitant about placing a chrysalis on his and his wife's only daughter. But gave in and continued, anyway. He once said that when she was born he could hear the most beautiful melody ever imagined. He named her Harmony Tori Naoko to remember the harmony that continuously played in his head.

My name is Harmony Tori Naoko, and I remember everything that took place the next 16 years. It haunts me, I guess you could say. But anything after I turned 17 is somewhat foggy. The chrysalis was safe, but it had horrible side effects. Me, Seira, and Night were always together no matter what happened. We could hardly show or feel any emotions, the chrysalis forbade us to. Almost emotion at all could send us on a rampage and we could destroy anything in our way. Jealousy, anger, hurt, fear, pain, and regret. All these things must never be felt, or else danger could come between those within a 20 ft radius. Basically we were locked away, shut off from the world. Another fun fact: alchemy. It came easy to us. All of us. Almost as if we had known it our whole life. When I turned 14, Seira and Night 16, the change came. A poisonous gas was leaked into air, killing everyone we knew. The chrysalis kept us alive, but sometimes I wish it didn't. Knowing attempts to save people were futile, for everyone had already inhaled, we left, but not before sealing the island off with alchemy and posted signs warning people to turn away now. We had settled into a nice, small town, where I met my soon-to-be fiancé. Life was…subtle for the next few years. Then, that day came, the one where I can only remember bits and pieces. I was 17 going on 18 when life went downhill. An ongoing war was happening right outside the door, leaving everyone in fear to go out. It was the 4 of us. We were running low on food and supplies at the time, and for some reason we thought it was safe to venture out in the cruel battlefield. Not even a few steps were taken outside. And all of us were shot. I don't remember what happened next, all I know is our bodies were taken away, but not to be buried. The chrysalis should have kept me, Seira, and Night alive, but for some unknown reason I don't think it did. But for some reason, the three of us still roamed the earth. I think that it was because our bodies, now bones, were never found. Or perhaps, we never died, the chrysalis is keeping us alive not allowing us to die or age. Maybe god has another plan for us, or our lives are replaying over and over and over. I'm not sure. None of us are. I just hope that one day we can seal the deal we have been waiting 714 years for. Afterall, it is a pain seeing everyone you know and love dying one after another…


	2. Chapter 1: The Mystery Begins

_Wow this is alot shorter than I originally thought...hmmm Next mission make it longer. Oh and thanks to my first review which is really the only reason I published this. Haha. But While I'm on a roll I guess I'll continue until next update my friends,Goodbye! Oh and again THANKYOU Crystal-Wolf-Gaurdain-967! I really appreciate you taking the time to read and review this it means alot! c: (smileyface for you)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ugghhh! How long until we get there," complained a very impatient Night. "The more you complain the longer God lets you live." I replied with a smirk. "Oh whatever, you know perfectly well we aren't gonna die any time soon." I rolled my eyes at Night's negativity and readjusted the two 'things' on my shoulders. "Calm down, we're here." Seira announced pointing to a large building. I ordered them to stay here while I completed my work for the day.

I strutted through the long hallway, my knee high, dark colored boots clacking as I walked. I silently laughed to myself as every person I passed cowered in fear. Finally, I stepped in front of the door and waited. As soon as I heard voices I kicked the door in and dropped the blood covered corpses on the ground. I also failed to notice the two people in there. "AWWWWWWW! HARRRMOONNYYYY! They were supposed to be alive so they could be quueesststtionnnneddddd." The Flame Alchemist whined. I sighed and replied (Tehee it rhymed), "You never said that. All you said was get the job done and clearly I did exactly that." I nodded my head as if to say 'so there.' I turned my head to notice the two scared-to-death people in the room. (You basically already know) One had blonde hair another was a suit of armor. (SURPRISE!) There was something about the armored mystery man that I couldn't figure out. Soon enough my curiosity got the better of me, and I reached towards his helmet. Right before I could reach it the blonde headed boy grabbed my right wrist. Instantly my eyes widened and everything that the two boys had gone through flashed through my mind. It was like a television on fast forward. "Harmony!" Mustang cried out as I backed up against the wall and fell to my knees. Oblivious to me, he yanked up my sleeve revealing all of my tattoos that adorned only my right arm. The World Triad symbol on my wrist seemed to be turning and had a reddish tint to the once jet black ink. I saw everything their mother dying and the father no where to be seen, the flames that surrounded their loving home, and of course the attempt of human transmutation. I felt sick to my stomach; they had gone through so much but gained so little. The small braided boy gawked at the many symbols dressing my arm. I squinted my eyes desperately trying to make the images go away, but to no avail. The damage was done. Once the World Triad symbol is touched by someone their memories and whole life story is revealed to me. The images suddenly stopped and my eyes fluttered open. I was drenched in sweat. I looked around me to find two people and a suit of armor looking concerned and confused. Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. Two brothers on the search to find the philosophers stone and regain their missing limbs. I was panting and my breath was unsteady. Finally getting a grip on reality, I quickly stood p and raced for the door.

Outside Night and Seira were waiting. "Hurry, let's go." I said sprint walking. "What happened in there?" Seira asked. She was always the curious and observant one and hated to do wrong. She was also the youngest of us, born a few months after Night. Seira was like the younger sister of the group even though neither of us had any blood relation. I didn't answer her question, but she soon saw my exposed arm and torn sleeve and silently added "oh." They ran to catch up with me but I was soon stopped. I turned to see the blond boy, Edward Elric. "What happened? Why did you run?" He bashed me with question after question. Silently ignoring him, I turned and continued forward. Before I could get far he stopped me again by placing his hand on my left shoulder, learning his lesson from last time. He started to speak, "I'm-" "Edward Elric" I finished, wanting to get to the privacy of what I called home. "How did you know?" He asked. Slowly, again, I turned and started to walk. "Wait!" He cried. I stopped but I didn't turn around this time. "I'm sorry." I turned, "For what?" I asked as if nothing wrong. "Back in there." He replied pointing towards the building. "Nothing happened." I glared at him. "What are you talking about? It just happened in there, you fell down and-" "Nothing happened!" I screamed and for the final time, I turned and ran off. Edward was dumbstruck. "I'm sorry" He turned to look at the long, pink haired girl. Her voice was gentle and soft, her eyes kind and as pink as her cherry blossom hair that seemed reach the exact middle of her back. "She's...frightened." She said as if trying to find the right words. "She sometimes gets like that after, you know, 'that' happens. She's not like this at all. Please do not think bad of her. Perhaps we will see you soon." She smiled kindly. "Goodbye, Edward." "How did you know my name?" She smiled, winked and walked off with the boy with messy black hair that hid his ears. The boy saluted to him and walked beside his friend.

"Brother! Did you find her?" The youngest Elric asked? Alphonse looked over at the boy and girl his brother was staring at. Edward nodded to his brother's question. "Who were they?" Al asked yet another question. "I don't know, Al. But whoever they are, they aren't normal." He looked at the now dark specks that were the pair. "Al, I have a strong feeling that this isn't over yet."


End file.
